Story Request
by CowardlyAuthor
Summary: So I posted a fic for the first time, then I got a PM asking for this, which is weird, but I did it anyway. So, uh, Scrat(?) gets a nut?


Story Request

 **Ok, so I got a request? I put my first fic up an hour ago. And the request was on Ice Age, which was weird, but I'll try? Maybe it was because of how I wrote the other one... Btw, I write and post these all in one go, so, yeah. Can't get anything otherwise.**

A sweet, heavenly aroma wafted through the air, distracting me from my journey. I brought my long, disfigured node up, twitching, smelling. The world seemed to expand, grow. Colors and shapes I couldn't see, but I could see, spread around me, painting the barren, frozen land around me a rainbow of colors, colors only I saw.

Tracing the beautiful colors to the source, I saw the elusive object of my affections. A nut.

A fury overtook me, and I scampered over all the obstacles in my path. It would bother away this time!

As I got closer, I noticed just how tall it was, the ice structure taller than any I'd seen before. I hesitated, but determination took over and I began to scamper up the wall. I accented quickly, and as I did I thought about how this time, nothing would happen. I was positive.

And the I heard it. The Birds. They saw me, and while they weren't as bad as piranhas, but they were a hindrance all the same. My senses were sharp, some of the strongest, and through them I could almost see what the were doing. One moved. No! I moved faster, faster, until-

It hit the nut, knocking it off the tower. No, I refuse! I jumped off the cliff and, using the Bird as a platform, launched myself after my prize. The nut, surprisingly bouncy, ricochet off some wall, with me close behind until it went into a small hole. I followed, and as I was sliding I barely managed to grab it before I hit and halfway squeezed through the, much smaller, exit hole. I got stuff half way out, but I had it!

I help up the nut, admiring it, until a Bird grabbed it in its beak! It pulled but I would not let go! I held my ground, well, the hole I was stuck in, until a second Bird came and helped the first! I clamped into the ice with my feet, and help into the nut tightly, even as I was stretched thin. They kept pulling and pulling until I couldn't take any more and-

"POP" was the sound it made to my ears, but it was, probably more of a SNAP. And I was flying, and the Birds were falling. I held up my prize in rejoice! I had finally gotten it! Until I remembered I was in the air still. I was going to crash! I was going to lose my nut! The ground came ever closer, I was ten feet away, and-

"Woah there, what were you doing the little guy?" I- what? I opened my eyes, astonished to see I hadn't crashed. I looked up to friendly sounding voice, and was surprised to find myself help in a large, hairy trunk. Another voice started talking as well, chiming in with "Well he was flying, Manny, squirrels do that sometimes." Though he sounded serious, he also sounded incredibly stupid. I did not fly! I was not one of those mutants! I wanted free! I raised my hands when I remembered I still had my nut. I quickly hid it against my stomach.

"Oh, shut up Sid, he obviously was looking for somewhere to eat, and probably fell of of something." Yes, that is what I was- Wait, was that things name Sid? Sounded stupid. Manny looked back at me, raising his trunk till I was eye level with him. I hurriedly hid the nut deeper in my arms. He noticed it, and, smiled? How did he smile? He was a Mammoth! "Oh, it's alright little guy, now scram." He sounded so nice in the first part, but the last two words were just dripping with sarcasm.

And with that, he dropped me, and they left without looking back. I looked into my arms and could hardly believe that it was still there. My nut! My prize! I held it up high in the sky, celebrating this wondrous-

A caw was my only warning before a shadow came from above and snatched my prize off into the distance. I could only stare in incredulous shock as it flew higher and further away. About 5 miles away, it flew to the top of the largest pillar I had ever seen and dropped the nut at the very top.

I sighed, depressed, even as I started making my way towards the spire.

 **And there you go. Written in 40 something minutes. Don't know why I was requested to do this, but okay, I did it. Writing for an animal is easier and harder than I expected though. I can barely do less that a thousand words, and there are people who put out 100k+ story's out. It's ridiculous. Mad respect going on.**


End file.
